Computing devices are typically equipped with memory or storage devices that store data or files. As data or files are added, the memory space becomes full. Data or files need to be removed or moved to make more room available in a storage device. System administrators or the like set up the deletion rules to cleanup files from managed servers periodically. The deletion rules specify the files to be identified for deletion using the file properties.
Generally, there are two groups of files. Group 1 includes files that will no longer be needed. Group 2 includes files that may have a chance to be used. For user's convenience, these files are kept available as long as possible. Existing solutions treat group 1 and group 2 equally.
The present disclosure in one aspect describes an improvement to deletion solution by providing elastic deletion mechanism so that files in group 2 will be kept as long as possible without sacrificing managed server operation performance.